


Treason

by FuckinNameChoise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinNameChoise/pseuds/FuckinNameChoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Gold was in charge of searching the country for enemy spies and double agents, but he couldn't have foreseen that for three months there had been one in front of him. How could he have known that ordering a midnight raid in some cheap club would be the reason of the breaking of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason

He should have know it was impossible for her to love him, should have know it was all part of a ruse. He should have known that all of those lovely evenings walking around his gardens were just a way to get information out of him, known that her interest in what he said was just because she was looking for a slip of the tongue, for something that could help her in her mission.

He should have listened to Regina’s words about who he spent his time with, but he had thought that she was so submerged in her hate and envy of his rank that her judgment was clouded, that she only wanted to hurt him.  He had been so wrong.

How could he have known that ordering a midnight raid in some cheap club would be the reason of the breaking of his heart. He could still feel it like it had been minutes ago.

_“Colonel Gold”_

_“One second.” Gold said without looking up from his papers. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to give his report to the field marshal before the dead line. He should have done it days ago but he was otherwise engaged._

_“Sir, this is important.”_

_“What can be so impor-“Looking up Gold was cut midsentence by the sight that great him. “Belle… What are you doing here?” Confused by her presence but happy, he got up to greet her but she didn’t meet his gaze and only then did he realized that hands  were holding her in place, only did then did he took notice of her appearance. She looked like she had struggle with someone.  “Lieutenant Graham what is the meaning of this?”_

_“Sir I was on a mission, the one that you assigned me. Word had come that there would be a meeting were several enemy personalities would be attending. We didn’t caught them all, but she was-“_

_“No.” Graham’s explanation was interrupted by Gold’s denial._

_“-with them.”_

_“No, no, no. Tha-that’s not poss-ible. There- There must be a mistake. Yes, yes a mistake, there must be one. This cannot be real.”_

_“I’m sorry General, but I was there and she was with them.” Four words were all that took for Gold’s world to crumble down. He kept trying to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn’t look up. And he knew then that the accusations were truth, but he had to hear the confirmation from her mouth. His inner confrontation kept him silenced for a long while, enough to make Graham address him. “What should we do?”_

_“Leave us.”_

_Gold waited until the Lieutenant had left the room before he collapsed in the chair in front of her. “Belle sweetheart, please look at me, help me understand what is going on.”_

_He knew he sounded weak, but part of him had hoped that she would give him an explanation as soon as the Lieutenant had left, something that she felt she couldn’t said in front of Graham. But instead she kept silent, and didn’t meet his eyes. He tried to get her to talk with him a few more times, tried to get a grasp of what was happening so he could help her, but it was futile._

_He called for Graham, and when he came back he asked for orders._

_“Take her out of my sight.”_

_“Sir?”_

_“Now!” Gold shouted, and then whispered “ I’ll deal with this later, but right now I need you to take her out of my sight” Graham obliged, leaving Gold alone and only then did Gold let the tears fall._

_A glass breaking against a door and a cry of agony were the last things that Belle and Graham heard as they leave the building._

That had been yesterday, or that was what Gold thought. He hadn’t left his office. He was still wearing the same uniform, he hadn’t shaved or showered and there were a lot of broken things around his chair, including a bottle of scotch, his computer and a picture frame.

He knew he should be making the interrogations to the captives, He should be taking care of everything, doing his job. But the thought of facing her made it impossible for him to leave the room. So he kept looking for something to drink under all this mess that was his office. And he was still looking when there was a knock on the door.

“Go away.”

“Gold…”

“I said go away.” He snapped at the closed door.

“Colonel Gold open the door.”  He finally recognized the voice, but he couldn’t care less.

“Is that an order Swan?” Gold said without getting up from the floor. He didn’t care if Queen Elizabeth herself gave him the order, he wouldn’t obey it. But just as he thought that Swan had given up on him and left, the door burst open.

“Gold as your superior I demand you t-“Swan didn’t get to finish her sentence, she was much to shocked by the sight of gold sprawled in the floor, with a bleeding hand and several broken object surrounding him.

“Can I do something for you Marshall Swan?”

“Gold what the hell happened here?”

“Oh nothing for you to worry dearie, this is how I like to spent most of my days, it’s rather refreshing.” Gold said, trying to stand up with no success. “I would ask you if you want a glass of whiskey, but unfortunately I’m out of both.”

“I can see that.” Swan said, gesturing to the broken glasses and bottle.

“Yes well forgive me for not being too welcoming, but please escort yourself out.”

“Look Gold I know you’re hurting, I get it but-“

“You know nothing Swan, nothing.”

“That may be true but there will be a trial and you need to be there.”

“I will not go to such thing.” Gold said firmly, he had done and sacrificed a lot of things for his country, it was time they allowed him some kind of mercy. “I’ll go to the rest of the trials if that’s what you want. Something in Swan’s face told him, he wouldn’t get way of his duty that easily. But still he couldn’t see her; the pain was all too fresh. He couldn’t avoid it, knowing what she was, what she had done, he still loved her.  He couldn’t see her, it would kill him. “ _Please.”_

“I’m sorry Colonel but this is no negotiable” Gold could see that Swan had switch to military mode, because she knew that she couldn’t deny him by being his friend. “The trial will be tomorrow morning. And I want to see you there. Is that understood?”

“I’ll be there Ma´am” He said, not looking at her. He didn’t want her to see the tears that unshed in his eyelashes and that were only free once she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapters we will see what happened before this first chapter and what will happen next.  
> Thank for reading and please review.


End file.
